Stories of the poly Team Dungeon family
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: Different episodes of the four polyamorous teens of Team Dungeon. Zeo/Toby/Masamune/King
1. Morning

**The events of this are still in the MFB timeline but I might later write in the Zero G timeline if I come up with something**

Zeo hated getting up in the morning

He seemed to be a heat source since everyone liked to cling to him at night;

Toby has his arms around him and his head resting on his chest.

Clinging to Toby back is King who just enjoys brushing his feet on Zeo legs, which he would be okay with if he didn´t happen to kick him some times in the middle of the night.

And then there is Masamune who never picks a place or position to be in bed. He either stays in the middle of Toby and Zeo or sleeps next to King or he chooses weird ones in which he lays on top of them across the bed. There was even one time he accidentally hit Toby in the face with his foot while shifting.

This time he decided to simply use Zeo free arm as a pillow.

And so Zeo morning began.

He first gently removed his arm from under Masamune head to not wake him up. Then proceed to move away from Toby slowly, at the same time untangled his and King legs. In less than a minute he was out of the bed.

The reason he hated getting up was because he had to leave the warmth and comfort and start his day.

He moved towards the bed and leaned down to kiss each boy in their cheeks and foreheads before leaving the room.


	2. Hot chocolate

It had been snowing for days and the streets were all covered in white.

King and Masamune went outside since both loved to play when there was snow everywhere, not caring if it was childish to build a snowman or have a snowball fight with the other kids. They also took the opportunity to train their beys in any place they could since the bey stadiums and the Gym were closed because of the weather.

Sadly Toby couldn´t be there having fun with them. Who could have guessed that he would have got a cold just by being twenty minutes outside when it was snowing?

And now he was in the living room couch with a blanket on his lap and reading a book to pass the time.

His fever had lowered and he no longer had a headache. Thankfully he also no longer had his nose red since he was tired of the others calling him "Rudolf".

During the days he was sick he had attention from everyone. Zeo take his temperature and gave him pills to lower his fever; King cooked and brought him food making sure he was well feed; Masamune made him company, cuddling with him under the blankets despite Toby protest that he would get sick.

"I made hot chocolate." Zeo entered the leaving room with two mugs.

Toby put down the book and picked the mug. "Thanks. Such a great boyfriend you are."

Zeo chuckled and he sat on the armrest. He offered to stay at home to take care of Toby while Masamune and King went to have fun.

He put a hand over Toby forehead moving his bangs away. "Your fever is almost gone. In a few days you will be on your feet."

"It was thanks to you guys that I got better." He cupped Zeo hand, a warm smile on his face.

Zeo leaned and peck Toby lips.

The door of the house opened and Masamune and King came in.

"Damn it so could out there." King said while taking his jacket off.

Zeo got up and walk to the kitchen "I´ll go make you some hot chocolate."

"Don´t forget to put marshmallows." Masamune remembered him.

King and Masamune which sat on different sides of the coach and told Toby about their adventures outside being later joined by Zeo who brought the two teens steaming mugs.


	3. Laundry

"Damn, I can´t believe we got in charge of laundry again." King laid his head on the top of clean clothes that Zeo had just fold.

"If you didn´t complain so much we might have finished this half an hour ago." He threw a couple of outfits for King to fold. "And besides it was our turn this time. Toby always memorizes who was in charge of the laundry last timed."

The bluenette sighed and began messily folding the clean clothes only for Zeo to fix them and put in the basket.

After ten minutes of doing the same thing both teens sat in a bench waiting for the other pairs to be done washing. King looked around the room; it was indeed a boring place and there was nothing fun to do. Suddenly an idea came into his mind.

He slided from his place until he was uncomfortably close to Zeo. The other boy simply stayed still and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Oh come on." King whined. "Why?"

"This is a public space. What if someone comes in and sees us together."

King shrugged "So what." He moved closer and kissed Zeo earlobe which he, Toby and Masamune knew it was one of Zeo sensitive spots.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he blushed. How he hated that they knew his weakness.

"Just a quick make out session." King was practically breathing on his ear.

Zeo closed his eyes and sighed "Fine."

He turned around so he was directly facing King, leaning closer to his lips that expected to be kissed.

As they make out their hands couldn´t keep steady; King grabbed at Zeo shoulders as he further the kiss like if he was trying to break all or any barrier separating them. Zeo rubbed the back of his head playing with strands of blue hair between his fingers.

And they stay like this for a long time ignoring the "beep" of the washing machine.

**If anybody wants to suggest an idea for a chapter please put it in the reviews. I will love any suggestion.**


	4. Prize

**Thank you Fallenbey for suggesting Zeo and Masamune in an amusement park, it was a really nice prompt.**

"You really don´t have to do this."

"A promise is a promise." Masamune wipped the sweat that was running down his forehead and grabbed another ball.

Zeo simply sighed. When he entered the park with Toby, King and Masamune he didn´t expect he would be stading in front of a stand watching Masamune failing constantly to hit the target.

"I was just kidding when I told you I wanted the plushie." he was really kidding when he had told Masamune he would love to have the fox plushie that was hanging on the wall.

But apparently Masamune can´t understand sarcasm and for the past half hour has been trying to throw a ball in the basket.

Masamune simply paid once more for another try and picked another ball "I will get you that fox even if I have to spend all my money on this."

Zeo simply facepalmed. Masamune was like this. But he loved him anyway. He loved everything about him.

The sudden music made him remove his hand from his face.

"I did it." Masamune jumped as the stand glow with lights and played the victor tune.

"I told you I could do it." Masamune gave a bite on his cottoncandy.

"I guess I doubt you there. Sorry." Zeo had his arm over Masamune shoulder while in the other he carried the fox plushie his boyfriend won for him.

"Thats fine. At least I know next time you won´t understimate me."

Zeo lightly pinched his cheek "Next time try not to waste all your money."

"Ouch ouch, alright alright."

"It was really sweet of you King to won all this prizes for me but I don´t think we have room at home for all of them." Toby tried holding all the twenty plushies King managed to win.

"Zeo and Masamune will love them." King smiled as he and Toby walked in the amusement park. "Too bad there wasn´t a fox one. It would totally fit with Zeo."


End file.
